vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Rebekah
The relationship between Klaus and Rebekah. They're half-siblings and were the closest pair out of their family. They are referred to as "Klebekah" by fans. ''' History Early Life In ''Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah is frighted by the storm which is keeping her awake Klaus who is right next to her promises to keep her safe and gives her an knight piece to be brave. She stood for Klaus to Mikeal and also tried to kill him on Klaus behalf, but failed. Elijah knew about it and kept it a secret. In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus states that he was once beaten half to death by his father,because his father was so sure that he had stolen his blade. Weeks later, Rebekah confesses to him that she took their father's blade.Klaus was always against the idea of Rebekah wielding with blades Rebekah carved her name into the cave, despite Klaus' plead. Klaus threaten to tell their father, which really didn't seem to scare Rebekah. When Rebekah finished up carving, she was about to hand Klaus the blade, but he made a rude comment and she slapped the blade into his hand, leaving a cut across his palm. In Ordinary People, Klaus was sword fighting Elijah, when Rebekah and Henrik ran over to watch them. Klaus won against Elijah, but the victory was short lived when Mikael took Elijah's sword and demanded to fight Klaus. Mikael ended up tripping Klaus with his sword, then harshly pointed it at his neck. Klaus held Henrik's lifeless body in his hands as he called for Esther. Elijah and Rebekah heard Klaus shouting and ran outside. When Esther saw what happened to Henrik, she pleaded the witch Ayana, to save her son. Ayana informed them that the spirits wouldn't give them a way, and that Henrik was dead. Rebekah and Klaus woke up together after Mikael had killed them. Rebekah noticed the blood on her nightgown, and became worried. Klaus started to comfort her, but Mikael came in and demanded they both feed to survive. Klaus tried to protect Rebekah from Mikael, but Mikael pushed him out of his way and forced her to drink. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were burning the white oak tree, when Rebekah caught the scent of blood from two men passing by. She followed the men, until she attacked one and fed off his neck. Klaus stuck around to help Rebekah bury their mother's body. Rebekah promised Klaus she'd never turn her back on him. Elijah over heard their convention, and promised Klaus the same. The three of them promised each other they'd stick together, always and forever. 1110's In'' The Five, Klaus and Elijah both watched Alexander, as he publicly killed a vampire. Elijah told Klaus that he should take this as a hint, and hide his vampire sins more carefully. Klaus didn't seem to care about what Elijah said, and focused his attention to Rebekah, who walked arm and arm with Alexander. Alexander was a vampire hunter, that Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah all wanted to know more about. They all shared a meal with Alexander, as they listened to him talk about his brotherhood. Both Elijah and Klaus asked him questions, which Alexander seemed to be fine answering. When Rebekah awoke from her short slumber, Klaus was in the corner of her room, waiting for her. Rebekah wasn't aware of what happened, nor was she aware that Klaus killed Alex. Klaus then asked Rebekah what him had promised her. Rebekah didn't give him an honest answer, and Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the dress, and screamed his question at her. 1700's Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were all on a little boat floating in the middle of the Mississippi River, when a few sailors came aboard their ship. All but one of the sailors were killed, as Rebekah and Elijah told the story of their family. Klaus overheard Rebekah, and interrupted the story. 1800's In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah walked into a party throw by her lover's father, and saw Klaus drinking with two young ladies. Klaus walked past her, and Rebekah glanced around the room looking for Emil. When she found him, he opened his arms to her, and they kissed. Rebekah announced to Elijah and Klaus, that she and Emil were in love, then begged Elijah to let her turn him. Klaus laughed in her face, and told her that would never happen. Emil stood up to Klaus, and Klaus grabbed him by the neck, and through him down the stairs, killing him. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all walking from Emil's funeral when they saw a young boy being whipped. The young boy tried to stand up for himself, but the man kept on whipping him. Klaus picked up an apple and harshly threw it that the man, killing him. Klaus then, crouched down to the child's level, and chatted with him. Klaus named the boy Marcellus. Rebekah used to give Marcel fencing lessons, with the help of Klaus. Marcel told Rebekah one day he'd marry her, which made Rebekah smile. Marcel and Rebekah had been sword fighting for years, and both had become quite skilled. After their match Marcel inched closer to Rebekah, and they were about to kiss, but Klaus appeared in the door way and they backed away from each other. Rebekah was finishing up her meal, when Marcel returned for the river. Rebekah quickly stood up and tried to walk around Marcel, but Marcel grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. Rebekah pulled away and warned Marcel, but he ignored her warning and continued kissing her. Klaus flashed in and shoved Marcel against the wall, pointing a sword at him. Rebekah pleaded Klaus not to kill him, which Klaus didn't. Instead Klaus daggered her. Klaus undaggered her and waited for her to wake up. Rebekah then gasped for air and realized what had happened. Her angry expression turned to fear when Klaus told her how along she had been out. She began to worry about Marcel. Klaus explained how Marcel had choose being a vampire over being with Rebekah. The next moment Marcel had walked in, holding a candle, showing no emotion towards Rebekah. 1920's In The End of The Affair, Rebekah met a vampire named Stefan, and started a relationship with him. Rebekah and Stefan both feed off the same girl, made eye contact, then kissed. Klaus pulled Rebekah away from Stefan, insisting that it was time to go. Stefan stood up, facing Klaus, before Rebekah tried to pull him back. Klaus remembered hearing Stefan's name, and made a smug comment about his hair. Rebekah and Stefan all shared a table and discussed Stefan and Rebekah's relationship. Just as Klaus began to question Stefan, a man walked up to their table, demanding that Stefan tell him where his wife was. Stefan played a few tricks with the man, which made Klaus laugh. Stefan seemed to have met Klaus' standards, and they didn't have any problems after that. Stefan and Klaus were drinking together when they both looked over and saw Rebekah talking with another man. Klaus warned Stefan that though Rebekah likes him, Rebekah is crazy and will one day leave him. Rebekah and Stefan were dancing together, while Klaus was sitting alone drinking. Suddenly there were gun shots and glass breaking everywhere. Klaus finished his drink, and stood up. He pushed through a crowd of people, in search of Rebekah. Rebekah was hiding behind the bar with Stefan, when she realized what was happening. She stood up, and Klaus grabbed her arm. Rebekah dropped her necklace, and Stefan went to pick it up when Klaus flashed in front of him. He compelled Stefan to forget about Rebekah and him, then he flashed out. Rebekah refused to leave without Stefan, and Klaus became frustrated. Klaus told Rebekah to forget about Stefan, and that they needed to leave right now. When Rebekah didn't move, Klaus asked her to pick between him or Stefan. Rebekah picked Stefan over him, and Klaus daggered her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In ''The End of The Affair, Rebekah was revived due to Klaus removing the dagger. Rebekah then stabbed Klaus, and stormed off. Klaus followed her, and offered her a peace treaty. In Disturbing Behavior, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan spend the day in Chicago together. They started off shopping, then had "lunch". In The Reckoning, Klaus returned to Mystic Falls with Rebekah and Stefan. Rebekah helped Klaus turn Tyler into a hybrid. In Homecoming, Rebekah helped Elena, Damon and Stefan convince Klaus about Mikael's death. Elena and Rebekah had a heart to heart about killing Klaus. Rebekah never thought she'd help kill him. In The New Deal, Rebekah was delivered to Klaus by Elena. He pulled the dagger out of her, then stabbed her again, fearing she would turn on him. In Bringing Out The Dead, Rebekah was finally undaggered by Elijah, together, they confront Klaus. Rebekah stabs Klaus, stating that it was for their mother. They were both stunned when Esther walked in, alive and hoping to reunite their family. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus became angry when he found out Rebekah tried to kill Elena. Klaus then threatened to put another dagger in Rebekah's heart. In All My Children, Rebekah arrived home, and was confronted by Kol. The two bittered, which made Klaus smile. In The Murder of One, Klaus and Rebekah try to convince Finn to help them. After they are all unlinked, and Finn was announced dead, Rebekah and Klaus got into a fight, which ended with Klaus storming off. In'' Heart of Darkness, Klaus and Rebekah show up at Stefan's house to find out if Alaric remembered where he put the last White Oak Stake. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Esther posed as Rebekah and handed a fake stake to Klaus. Then Esther invited Klaus to the school dance. In The Departed, Rebekah met with Damon to get Klaus' body back. While making an escape, Alaric killed Klaus, leaving Rebekah completely heartbroken and devastated. |-|Season Four= In'' Growing Pains, Rebekah is still devastated by Klaus' death. Damon attacks her with the White Oak Stake, but The Town Council staked her moments later, neutralizing her. Rebekah woke in a van with Caroline headed towards Pastor Young's house. Klaus knocked the van over saving Caroline, but left Rebekah behind. In ''The Rager, Rebekah moves out of the mansion after a fight with Klaus. In The Five, Klaus discovered that The Five still exist. Klaus asked Stefan to help get information out of Rebekah. At first Rebekah refuses, stating that she wants nothing to do with Klaus anymore, but eventually tells them what they want to know. Having gotten what he needed from her, Klaus neutralizes Rebekah. In Catch Me If You Can, ''Niklaus saves Rebekah from Kol. In ''Pictures of You, Klaus mocked Rebekah's desire to be human, while also stressing his point to Elijah that he should be the one to have the cure. Later, Klaus goes behind his siblings back's and makes a deal with Silas. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Always and Forever, Klaus and Elijah briefly discussed Rebekah's disinterest in joining them. Klaus made a light joke about Rebekah being shoved in a box too many times, then stated that she should stay far away from his war with Marcel. In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah made her appearance known to Klaus by showing up in his house, demanding to know the whereabouts of Elijah. Klaus denied knowing anything about his disappearance, and suggested that Rebekah should take a look around the house. Later, Rebekah saved Hayley from Marcel's nightwalkers, then brought home all the dead bodies to Klaus. Klaus wasn't pleased, and scolded both girls. Rebekah defended her actions and called Klaus out on his. Klaus revealed to Rebekah his plans to take down Marcel. After Klaus dragged one of the bodies inside, he began to question Hayley. Hayley gave him an honest answer, and Klaus pushed her against the wall, choking her. Rebekah tried to verbally save Hayley before shoving Klaus away. Rebekah then argued her point to Klaus, about his child. Klaus sat down, looking a little upset. A few moments later Rebekah sat down next to him, and Klaus told her what he did with Elijah. After he finished, he told Rebekah that if she didn't like the way he was doing things, she should just leave. The next morning, Rebekah came home to Klaus, and told him about Marcel's secret weapon. Rebekah informed Klaus that Marcel's secret weapon Davina, held power that she's never felt before. Rebekah started to worry about the safety of Elijah and made it clear that she'll do whatever it takes to save him. Klaus agreed. In Tangled Up In Blue, Rebekah noticed Klaus had burned the bodies from the night before, and asked him why he didn't invite her to join. Klaus declared that they were his responsibility, because they were after Hayley, who was carrying his child. Rebekah made a sarcastic comment about Klaus' sudden interest in the well being of his child, and Hayley overheard them talking. Hayley asked about the plan to get Elijah back from Marcel. Klaus made a joke about Rebekah's love life, and in return Rebekah threw a pencil at him, which he caught. Rebekah then answered Hayley's question, replying that there's more then one plan. Later, Rebekah called Klaus wondering why it was taking him so long to ask a simple question. Klaus told her that Marcel said no, and that they were moving on to plan B. Rebekah called Klaus again, and tells him about the new information she has. Klaus was pleased by her discovery and makes a few remarks about a tragic love story. Klaus and Rebekah wanted Sophie to perform a small locator spell to find the dagger that Elijah currently has in his heart. Sophie refused at first, but Klaus proved to her that Thierry is the reason Jane-Anne is dead. Rebekah called Klaus to confirm the parts they'll play in order to make a move against Marcel. Rebekah informed him that she played her part, and Klaus hinted what his part was. Klaus and Rebekah walked arm and arm into the room where the party is held. They spotted Cami, and Rebekah walked over to greet her. Cami asked if Klaus was her infamous on and off, which Klaus overheard and gave her an answer. Rebekah then leaves them to talk while she gets a drink. Cami and Klaus watched Marcel and Rebekah talk at the bar. Cami called Rebekah a bitch, and Klaus laughed. Klaus hinted that Rebekah invented the term. Rebekah and Klaus watched Marcel and Cami share a dance. Rebekah noticed Diego walk over to Marcel and whisper into his ear, realizing that it was time for her to go. Rebekah was home playing the piano, when Klaus returned for the night. Rebekah thought their mission had failed, and looked upset. Klaus looked cheerful, and told her what had happened. Rebekah became mad when Klaus told her that he killed Katie. Rebekah then whispered to Klaus that he disgusted her. In Girl in New Orleans, Klaus walked into the living room, where Rebekah was websearching possible attics that Elijah might be hidden in. Klaus teased Rebekah's plan, then explained his. Rebekah gave him a slight smile. Later that night, Rebekah called Klaus and explained how she couldn't find Hayley. Klaus seemed angry, and told Rebekah to keep looking. Rebekah was looking around the doctor's office when Klaus flashed in front of her. Rebekah made a comment about Klaus helping his family out, and sarcastically asked him if he was having an off day. He didn't answer that and sternly asked her about Hayley. She was knocked out at the time Hayley was taken, so she didn't have an answer for him. Then, they both heard howling coming from outside. Klaus followed Rebekah outside where Hayley came limping towards them. Rebekah immediately ran to her, helping her walk. Klaus checked her for wounds, but didn't find any. Both Rebekah and Klaus realized that due to her supernatural pregnancy, her baby healed her. Hayley tried to stand up, but couldn't support herself. Klaus caught her, and carried her home. In Sinners and Saints, Sophie told Klaus and Rebekah about the witch harvest performed every three centuries. She told them about her past, and how she didn't always side with the witches. Klaus' phone rang, and he went to have a drink with Marcel. Right before he left, he told Sophie to pause her story. A few minutes later, Rebekah called Klaus and asked him to keep Marcel away from the dead witches. Klaus agreed to, and the phone call ended. Rebekah calls Klaus again to warn him about one of Marcel's vampires. Klaus told her he'd take care of it, but he'd need a distraction. Rebekah shows up at the bar, and joins Marcel and Klaus. Klaus pretends to be a little tipsy and excused himself to the bathroom. Klaus walked back into the bar, and joined Rebekah. Klaus then asked Rebekah where Marcel went. Rebekah didn't know, and they both realized they had been tricked. Klaus walked through the front door with Elijah not far behind him. Rebekah immediately ran towards Elijah, embracing him. Elijah held Rebekah for a few moments, before excusing himself to outside. Later, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Hayley were all gathered in the living room when Elijah told them about Sophie's plan. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus and Elijah were sitting in the living room reading, when Rebekah walked in. Rebekah noticed the blood stain forming on the carpet, and dragged the bloody girl out. Klaus continued to read, as Rebekah cleaned the stain off the floor. Elijah walked in, carrying Esther's spell book. Elijah then assigned roles for each of his siblings. Rebekah seemed to be annoyed with her role, and Klaus seemed to be annoyed with Elijah taking charge. In Bloodletting, Rebekah walked into the living room, and noticed Klaus staring out the window. Klaus questioned why she was still here, and Rebekah gave him a smug answer. Then, Rebekah questioned Klaus about the location of Elijah and Hayley. Klaus told her what he had done, and how he needed her to be apart of his plan against Marcel. In The River in Reverse, Under confession, Rebekah tells Kirean that she has conspired against her own blood and doesn't think God can save her. 24 hours earlier, Rebekah is eating with Klaus. He inquires about Marcel's whereabouts but Rebekah says she doesn't know. Klaus thinks Rebekah is angry over him biting Elijah and leaving him in the Bayou. She tells him if she voices her opinion that she'll end up bitten like Elijah. It's a foolish notion according to Klaus, as his method of dealing with her is the dagger. Rebekah gets up from the table and tells Klaus that there's something fundamentally wrong with him. This makes her want to lock him away even more and tells Marcel to put him away from all other entombed vampires since he can talk his away out of hell. However they're force to put up the white flag. Klaus is hurt/angry that Rebakah thought he would use his daughter. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah and Rebekah return from the bayou to their house in the plantation. Klaus had been waiting for their arrival at the Piano, where he was playing "One is the Loneliest Number". Rebekah proclaims that she smells like the bog, when Klaus interrupts her saying that it served her right for thwarting his plan. She tries to explain, but is stopped by an angry Klaus who told her that if he gives orders to his army, he expects her to stand back and watch as the blood flows. Elijah then continues to tell Klaus the story about the ring they found. Rebekah tells him that they had found remnants of his werewolf family, and possibly the identity of his true father. He breaks into a little smile as he quickly covers it up. Rebekah tells him that she is trying to make amends, but Klaus then angrily called Rebekah a pathetic excuse for family, and coldly brushed off Rebekah's attempt to make amends with him and refused to forgive her, (correctly) believing that she was not truly sorry for believing Tyler's lies over her half-brother, for tried to bury him alive, and for sided with Marcel. Klaus reminded her that he took back the entire city and their original Mikaelson Compound is now his home again. Klaus tells her that he's had enough of family to last him a lifetime and leaves in a huff. This statement of his; that he's had enough of family to last him a lifetime, was only directed at Rebekah, not at his werewolf family. In The Casket Girls, In Après Moi, Le Déluge, In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus is linked to her memories from 1919 and sees how she called Mikeal into the city with help of a witch. Rebakah runs from since he wants to kill her for the betrayal. She escapes with Marcel while Elijah puts him down with Papa Tunde's blade. In Le Grand Guignol, In Farewell to Storyville, After Klaus recovers still wanting to kill her. Tracks Rebekah down to the cemetery where they're trapped until the next moon rise. Elijah acts as Switzerland and tells her to hide until Klaus is calmed down. Klaus puts her on trial and she spitefully tells him her reasons. He stakes her, but misses her heart. Klaus admits he didn't want to kill her and tells her they're too broken to fix anything. He lets her go to live her live and find happiness. Rebekah leaves the city finally free to find what she wants from out of life. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus reunites with Rebekah in a remote location in New Orleans. He puts his newborn daughter, Hope, in Rebekah's care, knowing that she would be able to keep the baby safe. They bond over how miraculous the baby's birth has been. As he gives her his daughter, he also returns the little wooden knight he gave her when they were kids, bearing no ill will whatsoever and wishing her happiness. He gives her a kiss on her cheek as he parts with two of the most important people in his life, assured of his child's safety. |-|Season Two= In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah calls Elijah and Klaus to tell them Esther is tracking her and Hope. Rebekah calls Klaus at a diner where she meets with Elijah. To tell him Elijah slaughtered several people there. Klaus tells her that Esther's torture is more severe than he thought. In The Map of Moments, In Sanctuary, Klaus and Rebekah reunite again. After Rebekah takes over Eva Sinclair's body. In The Devil is Damned, In I Love You, Goodbye, In Save My Soul, In Exquisite Corpse, In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, The two had no interaction with one another. But Rebekah refused to undagger Klaus, even after finding out that Klaus is innocent, that he did not kill Aiden. Unbeknownst to Rebekah, Dahlia used her magic to undagger Klaus, he turns against Rebekah, because well she did not he not daggerd him, or allowed Hayley to tried to take Hope away from Klaus, she did nothing to stop these events from happening, which makes Rebekah just as guilty as Elijah. In Fire with Fire, In Ashes to Ashes, Quotes |-|Season Three= '''Rebekah: "Go to hell, Nik."'' --''The End Of The Affair'' Klaus: "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean." Rebekah:'' "Don't be an ass."'' --''The Reckoning'' Klaus: "Rebekah, let me have at it." Rebekah: "Quiet, Niklaus. Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." Klaus: "Father will not like you handling the blade." Rebekah: "If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Father need not know." Klaus: "He will find out. He always does." Rebekah: "That is because you always tell him." Klaus: "I cannot help it, he frightens me." Rebekah: "He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" Klaus: "Right." Rebekah: "Here. You finish it and I'll help mother with the meal." Klaus: "Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister." Klaus: "''Rebekah."'' '''Rebekah:'' "It's just a little blood. Be a man about it."'' --''Ordinary People'' Klaus: "You went after Elena, what is wrong with you?" Rebekah: "Here we go." Klaus: "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" --''Dangerous Liaisons'' Rebekah: "Don't start, Nik." Klaus: "I didn't say anything." Klaus: "I thought you would have gone by now. Elijah's leaving, Kol's fled, Esther and Finn have gone, too." Rebekah: "I hated you when I learned you killed our mother, but I realized how after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." Klaus: "Aren't we a pair." --''All My Children'' Rebekah: "I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" Klaus: "Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" Rebekah: "I've some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me." --''The Murder of One'' |-|Season Four= Rebekah:''' ''"'How dare you save Caroline over me?"'' Klaus: "Hello brother, I thought you were dead, so pleased you're not." Rebekah: "You left me." Klaus: "I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time to move on, and find some more werewolves." Rebekah: "So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family." Klaus: "Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." Klaus:'' "No."'' Klaus: "Drop them." Rebekah: "I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again." Klaus: "Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." Rebekah: "It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me. I loved you through everything and you don't even care." Klaus: "Drop it!" Rebekah: "You want your family, here's your family." Klaus: "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you are not my sister, you are nothing." --''Growing Pains'' Klaus: "Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." Rebekah:'' "I'm not eating until you apologize."'' Klaus:'' "For which indiscretion? There have been so many."'' Rebekah: "You broke my neck." Klaus: "You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." Rebekah: "Because you took me for granted." Klaus: "That's what big brothers do, sweetheart." Klaus: "I mean it’s pathetic really, isn’t it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." Rebekah: "But I haven’t. Instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life." Rebekah: "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn’t love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward." --''The Five'' Rebekah: "He was going to kill me." Klaus: "Well then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling." Rebekah:'' "Burn in hell."'' ''--Catch Me If You Can'' Rebekah: "This is my place, Nik and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom." Klaus: "Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business, or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the White Oak Stake and homicide on the brain." Rebekah: "He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget." Klaus: "Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." Rebekah: "Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us." Klaus: "Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him off the edge. We need to put him down before he does anymore damage, now I know you have the last dagger and I know you seem to have some White Oak ash, so hand it over."' 'Rebekah:' ''"Mhm and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under no chance in hell. Begone by the time I have showered, lurkers aren't welcome here." ''--A View To A Kill'' Rebekah:'' "Got it, thanks."'' Klaus: "Actually, it was me." Rebekah: "Nik, you helped?" Klaus:'' "You sound so surprised, little sister."'' Rebekah: "Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human, you don't want any of us to human. Why would you help us find the cure?" Klaus: "Maybe I finally realized, the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." Rebekah: "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me a hundred times." Klaus: "No more fooling, no more games. I hope you get to live and die as you wish." Rebekah: "So do I." Klaus: "There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure, you need to find it first and take it." Rebekah:'' "Nik."'' ''--Down The Rabbit Hole'' Rebekah: "What do you want, Nik?" Klaus: "An update on our search for the elusive cure." Rebekah: "Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications?" ''--American Gothic'' Rebekah: "Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters." Klaus: "Well, that was poetic." Klaus: "Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure." Rebekah: "And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side." Klaus: "So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soul-mate. You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion." Rebekah:'' "He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died."'' Klaus: "Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back." Rebekah: "Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life." Klaus: "Elijah, please." Klaus: "When you're sick and dying and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." Klaus: "Dear, sweet April Young. Now there's a girl with a future." Rebekah: "She was dying and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that." Rebekah:'' "You're gonna tell Elijah."'' Klaus: "No, no. You are. You'll tell him that you cheated, that you failed. That you don't deserve the cure." Rebekah: "Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?" Klaus: "Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity. Because I refuse to entertain you another one of your whims. Because you are bored, and you're looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully, I don't have to waste anymore breath fighting you on the subject." Rebekah: "What does that mean? Nik, what does that mean?" --''Pictures of You'' ---- |-|The Originals= Rebekah: "I remember everything." Klaus: "It's not gonna happen, sister." Klaus: "If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd had no bloody food". Klaus: ''"Well, he wasn't good enough for you."'' Rebekah: "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik. You made sure of that." Klaus: "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." Klaus: "I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men." Klaus: "They come and go for her, but I am the constant." Klaus:'' "She's my family."'' Klaus: "Go near Rebekah again, and you never will be." Klaus: "Let me spell it out for you, shall I ?" Rebekah:'' "It's okay to care."'' Rebekah: "It's okay to want something." Klaus: "If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Klaus: "Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting, but I so did want to see your face, and it is indeed priceless." Klaus: "It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years." Klaus: "But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take from me." Rebekah: "How many times will Elijah forgive you?" Klaus: "I did what I had to do." Rebekah: "And our home is worthless without family." Rebekah: "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes." --''House of the Rising Son'' Rebekah:'' '"You know how I love to set things on fire." '''Klaus: ''"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" '' Rebekah:'' '"Well, that's a lie. I only killed eight." '''Klaus: "Marcel is playing friendly." Rebekah: ''"Do you want to hear the part that will please you the most?"'' Klaus: ''"Do tell."'' Rebekah: ''"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle."'' Rebekah: ''"Guess who it is."'' Klaus: ''"Right hand man type, favors silly caps."'' Rebekah:'' '"Two points for you." '''Rebekah: ''"Told you, you'd be pleased."'' Klaus: ''"Little sister."'' Klaus: ''"Killing a vampire for example. That would be unforgivable."'' Klaus: ''"He's the brother, actually." '' Rebekah: ''"My queue to leave."'' Rebekah: ''"Well, tonight was an epic failure."'' Klaus:'' '"I killed Katie." '''Rebekah: ''"You what?"'' Klaus: ''"Wake up, Rebekah."'' Rebekah:'' '"You failed us." '''Klaus: ''"You always did lack faith."'' Rebekah: ''"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik." '' Rebekah: ''"You always do."'' Rebekah: ''"No matter what it costs the rest of us."'' Rebekah: ''"You disgust me."'' --''Tangled Up In Blue'' Klaus: "Please sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search." Rebekah: "Someone has to find Elijah. Even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans." Klaus: "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Rebekah: "I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to." Klaus: "What do you mean, she's missing?" Rebekah: "There's blood and bodies ''everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl."'' Klaus: "Keep looking. I'm on my way." Klaus: "Who took her, Rebekah?" Rebekah: "I don't know." Klaus:'' "What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?"'' Rebekah: "I don't know. I had an arrow in my back." Rebekah: "Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is." ''--Girl in New Orleans'' Klaus: "What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?" Rebekah: "What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Klaus: "According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar." Klaus: "I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction." Rebekah: "I'm on my way." Rebekah: "Isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two?" Klaus: "Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." Klaus: "That was fast work, Rebekah. Where's Marcel? In there, touching up his lipstick?" Rebekah: "Credit me with some taste, it's filthy in there. Where'd he go?" Klaus: "He didn't tell you he was leaving?" Rebekah: "No. Do you think he realized we were stalling him?" Klaus: "No. Unless... he was stalling us." Rebekah: "Nik, finally. What–" ''--Sinners and Saints'' Klaus: "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Rebekah: "Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet." Rebekah: "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Klaus: "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away." Klaus: "More importantly, who put him in charge?" ''--Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' Klaus: "I thought you were leaving us." Rebekah: "We both know this family can barely function without me." Rebekah:'' "Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?"'' Klaus: "My "wickedness" is self-preservation." Klaus: "And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery." Klaus: "Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." Klaus:'' "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon."'' Rebekah: "Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?" Klaus: "You're my family." Klaus: "Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?" Klaus: "You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here?" Klaus: "Huh, any idea about that, little sister?" Rebekah: "How should I know why Marcel does what he does?" Klaus:'' "You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter?"'' Klaus: "I know you've had private chats with him." Klaus: "Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you." Klaus: "Is he plotting against me?" Rebekah: "My poor brother, so paranoid." Rebekah: "Marcel knows nothing." Rebekah: "He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up." Klaus: "Perhaps we will." Klaus: "After all, you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me." Klaus:'' "As soon as they've seen the error of their ways and suffered for them."'' Klaus: "You'd do well to remember that." Rebekah: "You never let me forget." ''--Bloodletting'' Klaus: "Hello, sister." Rebekah: "She looks like her mother.Maybe there is a God after all." Klaus: "Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes.That's all me.You'll need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell." Rebekah: "I'll get one." Klaus: "No one can ever find her." Rebekah: "I know what to do Nik.Perhaps we'll get a white fence.I think that would be lovely." Klaus: "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home, and every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down. Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me. In spite of our differences, Rebekah, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life. Be happy sister." Rebekah: "She will be happy, Nik, I promise. What's her name?" Klaus: "Hope. Her name is Hope." ''--From a Cradle to a Grave'' Gallery |-|Flashbacks= Rebekkah.jpg TheOriginals-1x02 06.jpg Old-school-klaus-and-rebekah 451x301.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645592-1280-720.jpg Hosuerdigin13.jpg Untitled777.png Untitled999.png The.Originals.S01E11.jpg klebekah3.png klebekah9.png klebekah17.png |-|Season Three= Klaus dead.png Rebekahandklausz.png 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-rebekah-28786155-1280-720.jpg 131.png 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg klebekahgloriousdays.png |-|Season Four= Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-16h47m34s204.jpg Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (7).jpg |-|The Originals= Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 33 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 34 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus TO 1x06.png Klaus 2 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah TO 1x06.jpg Tumblr inline mwhoayo2cY1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwhociY9Pd1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwhoap7OyO1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwhoaeJVRC1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwhoc7e0s41rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwhobwiGiJ1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwho8viz3b1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwhoa1baIg1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwho9iq5pu1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwho70Lh6w1rikswq.jpg Rebekahm10813.jpg Rebekahm10812.jpg Rebekahm10811.jpg Rebekahm10810.jpg Rebekahm1089.jpg Rebekahm1088.jpg Rebekahm1087.jpg Rebekahm1086.jpg Rebekahm1085.jpg Rebekahm1084.jpg Rebekahm1083.jpg Rebekahm1082.jpg Rebekahm1081.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg Klausm10817.jpg Klausm10816.jpg Klausm10815.jpg Klausm10814.jpg Klausm10813.jpg Klausm10812.jpg Klausm10811.jpg Klausm10810.jpg Klausm1089.jpg Klausm1088.jpg Klausm1087.jpg Klausm1086.jpg Klausm1085.jpg Klausm1084.jpg Klausm1083.jpg Klausm1082.jpg Klausm1081.jpg Rebekahm1x115.jpg Klebekahrain4.jpg Klebekahrain3.jpg Klebekahrain2.jpg Klebekahrain.png KlausRebekahFebSweeps-feature-214x159.jpg klebekahposter1.jpg klebekahposter2.jpg 1463663033_1394892899.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-12-23h38m28s223.png klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg og122d.jpg Normal_TheOriginals209-0649KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1313Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1343Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1513Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1522Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2135KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2197KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2240KlausCamiDavinaRebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Videos Rebekah and Klaus 4x01|Rebekah confronts Klaus about his hybrids. Trivia *Klaus has killed most of Rebekah's lovers. **Klaus believed that none of Rebekah's lovers were good enough for her, not even his adopted son Marcel. *Out of all Rebekah's brothers, Klaus calls her "little sister" the most often. *Rebekah refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Klaus often mocks Rebekah's love life. *Klaus is territorial of Rebekah. *Klaus seems to have no respect for Rebekah's privacy. *Klaus admitted he would never bite Rebekah. *Rebekah is terrified of Klaus. *Out of all the Original Vampires, Rebekah and Klaus have had the most scenes together. *Out of all the Original Vampires, Klaus and Rebekah had the closest relationship, however it has recently fallen into pieces. *In All My Children, Rebekah confirmed that Klaus was the only one who never left her. *Klaus didn't seem to figure out that Esther was posing as Rebekah. *Like Elijah, Klaus didn't want Rebekah to take the cure. *Rebekah and Klaus are both seen playing the piano while awaiting each other's arrival. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus discovers Rebekah's treachery, along with Marcel's treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans, he no longer sees/considers Rebekah as his half-sister and family, Klaus now wants to get revenge on her. *In Le Grand Guignol, Klaus has grown to despise his half-sister so much, he is willing to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake. *In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus chooses not to kill Rebekah, but he exiles her from New Orleans permanently, possibly Klaus sees killing Rebekah too merciful. *Unlike Elijah, Klaus never makes excuses or tries to justify Rebekah's behavior; especially when there is no excuse to begin with. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, it seems as though Klaus and Rebekah's relationship is improving, thanks to his aptly named daughter, Hope. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus gives his daughter to Rebekah to protect. Klaus tells Rebekah that in spite of their differences, there is nobody he would trust more with his daughters life. *From childhood Rebekah was very close to Klaus. *Rebekah is the guardian of Klaus' daughter Hope. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Rebekah is only about three or four years younger than Klaus. *As of Season Two, Rebekah is in possession of the wooden knight Klaus gave to her a thousand years ago. **Rebekah gave the knight to Hope.Season Two trailer. *At the beginning Season 2, they were close again, however, as of Fire with Fire, there relationship becomes strained again as Rebekah did nothing to stop Elijah from daggering Klaus, and did nothing to stop Hayley from trying to take Hope away from him. *Klaus is willing to do whatever it takes to keep Rebekah alive. **Rebekah believes this is as Klaus things death is too easy of a way out. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family